Renzulli's Confession---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Jamie and Renzulli stop off for a beer after their tour...and have a run-in with Jamie's future brother-in-law. And Renzulli makes a little confession. Sorry so short...


**Renzulli's Confession**

-Jamie and Anna are engaged to be married and one evening after a tour he and Renzulli stop off for a beer...and have a run-in with his future brother-in-law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Scene: The Corner Bar**

Jamie and Renzulli stopped in at the corner bar for a beer after their tour. The place was something of a hangout for cops. They made their way to the bar; exchanging greetings with the other officers they knew. Then they sat down and Jamie ordered a round. Barely fifteen feet away, Sam Rossi was holding court at a table with a group of rookies. Sam nodded 'hello' when they walked past, but went right back to his conversation. Sam was bragging, very loudly, about his date the previous weekend…and he was leaving absolutely nothing to subtlety. Jamie and Renzulli tried to tune him out, as did everyone else within earshot. Finally Jamie had had enough. He drained the last of his beer.

"I'm sorry Sarge…but I've gotta get out of here. I can't stand to listen to this crap for one more minute."

He glared in Sam's direction.

"Yeah, I hear ya…I'm right behind you, Reagan." Renzulli polished off his beer too and they stood up to leave.

They turned around to Sam's sneering face.

"What? Leaving so soon, Reagan? Your virgin ears can't take a little guy talk?"

Jamie was in no mood for his future brother-in-law's attitude.

"Just get out of my way, Sam…"

"Or what?"

Sam pushed back his chair and stood up. He was showing off for his little friends…

Jamie just rolled his eyes. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and stared Sam in the eye.

Sam scoffs and sat back down. Jamie headed for the door.

"So, where was I? Oh, yeah…so anyway…the bitch was all over me…" Sam went back to his bragging.

Jamie took another step toward the door, but he couldn't tolerate the disrespect any longer. He turned back to Sam.

"You know, Rossi…that's someone's daughter you're talkin' about. "

"So? What do you care? You don't know…" Sam paused, trying to recall the girl's name, but he just burst out laughing. "…whatever her name is."

The young officers Sam was sitting with looked at one another nervously. One chuckled half-heartedly.

"So, how would you like it if I sat in here and gave everyone a blow by blow of my weekend? Would you like to hear that?"

"I know exactly what you did last weekend. Nothing. I mean, you're dating my stuck-up sister…"

Renzulli wasn't about to let Sam get away with that.

"Hey! You say another word about your sister and I'll knock your teeth down your throat!"

Sam scoffed.

"Okay…whatever… _Uncle_ Tony."

Renzulli pushed past Jamie and grabbed Sam by the collar.

"If your father was alive right now he'd wipe the goddamn floor with you!"

Jamie reached in to pull Renzulli off before he started something.

"'C'mon, Sarge…he's not worth it."

He ushered Renzulli out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out on the street they both took a couple of breaths to clear their heads. Then they started walking to the lot where they'd left their cars. After about half a block Jamie stopped short.

"Sarge, I'm sorry…but I've gotta ask…Are you _sure_ Sam and Anna are from the same parents?"

Renzulli sighed. Sam had really touched a nerve with him.

"I wish I could tell you "no"…but Sam's the spitting image of Carlo."

Renzulli reached for his wallet and pulled out a picture. He handed it to Jamie.

Jamie studied the photo of Renzulli and Carlo Rossi from probably…twenty, maybe twenty-five years ago. And he had to concede…Sam was definitely Carlo's clone. He handed the photo back to Renzulli. Renzulli looked at the picture one last time before putting it away.

"Believe me…" he said, "times like this I wish I could say it was the milkman."

"I just don't get it…I mean, my brothers and I are totally different…especially me and Danny. But when it comes down to it, we're on the same page with the really important stuff. With Anna and Sam it's like they're on different planets…"

The two men walked in silence for a few minutes…

"You know, Jamie…I got a confession to make."

"What's that Sarge?"

"That day I asked you to come with me to talk to Anna's class…I was really hopin' the two of you would hit it off. I mean…I know I ain't classy or well educated or nothin'…but I love Anna like she's my own, and I just wanted to see her with a man who'd appreciate her and treat her the way she deserves. And at the end of the day, the only man I know who's good enough for my goddaughter…is my partner."

Jamie was stunned…he knew Sarge had been playing matchmaker right along…but still.

"Wow…I don't know what to say. Except that I'll never give you reason to doubt your decision."

"I know you won't…but can we stop bein' so serious now? It's makin' my head hurt…"

Jamie laughed.

"Sure, Sarge…whatever you say."

They walked a little farther…

"So…Jamie… what _did_ you and Anna do last weekend?"

"Nothing I'd have told Sam about…he wouldn't understand anyway…too many big words."

"OK…now you got me curious…"

Jamie looked over to his partner.

"You really want to know?"

"Would I ask if I didn't? C'mon…what about all that stuff we just said about me trusting you with my Bambina…"

"OK…If you really want to hear…well, you know we got off at midnight…"

"Yeah…"

"So Anna waited up for me…and we turned the lights down real low and lit a bunch of candles, opened a bottle of wine…and put on some music."

"That's it?"

Jamie took out his phone and scrolled to the music. He opened a playlist and handed the phone to Renzulli. Renzulli scrolled through the songs and handed the phone back to Jamie.

"Very nice…I'm definitely impressed…"

"Thanks, Sarge."

"Number three there…has always been particularly lucky for me…"

"T.M.I., Sarge….T.M.I."


End file.
